Two Kids And Tons of Trouble
by animekitkat39
Summary: What happens when Maka and Black*Star are turned into kids and don't remember anything from being teenagers? How long will it take Stein and Marie to break from taking care of them? Find out here! Sorry if summary sucks ' Rated T because of... well everyone in Soul Eater! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ HEY! Kitkat here! This is my new story, later on it will probably turn into a KiMa and Tsu*Star story but that's later on because right now that won't work too well. Anyways I'm sorry I still haven't updated Jumped, Fall, Then Caught By Kid, I'm putting that one on hiatus for a while as I work on the next chapter and the ones after, I've just been having major writers block. Oh and I have a few guests here with me.**

**Soul~ Yo, Kitkat why did you drag us here?**

**Kitkat~ I invited you guys and you all came.**

**Maka~ Me and Black*Star were turned into kids?!**

**Black*Star~ YOUR GOD REFUSES TO BE A KID AGAIN!**

**Kitkat~ Suck it up people. Would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Soul, Maka, and Black*Star~ Animekitkat39 does NOT own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Two Kids And A Ton Of Trouble!**

They didn't exactly know what happened, one second they were fighting a witch the next Maka was unconscious on the ground and Soul was flying through the air before landing several feet away.

"Maka!" Tsubaki and Soul yelled as Black*Star continued fighting the powerful witch.

"Heh, you really think you can defeat me alone?" The witch smirked, easily dodging all of Black*Star's attacks as she mumbled under her breath and sent a ball of powerful magic straight at Maka.

"NO!" Black*Star screamed, tossing Tsubaki aside he ran straight to Maka, ready to block the spell only for the two of them to get hit.

"Bye-bye sweethearts. Have fun with those two." The witch laughed before disappearing. Soul and Tsubaki transformed out of their weapon forms and ran to their meisters. Only what they saw wasn't their meisters but two kids, a girl with blonde pigtails held in red bows wearing a white and orange dress, and a boy with spiky blue hair wearing a t-shirt with a big star on it along with white shorts.

"What happened?!" Tsubaki asked, picking up the blue haired 6 year old who had woken up quickly.

"Put me down lady! I don't know you! How dare you touch your future God without permission!" Black*Star yelled and wiggled out of her arms before noticing Maka who was still unconscious.

"Dummy, wake up!" He poked her over and over again before picking the 5 year old girl up, glaring at the two weapons he said, "I need to call Lord Death."

"Uh... ok, there's a window over there." Soul said, walking over he breathed on the glass and wrote Lord Death's number.

"Hello! Howdy! How ya doing?" Lord Death greeted before turning serious, "How did the mission go?" Black*Star jumped up and down, waving his hands above his head, he had set the now awake Maka down, trying to get Lord Death's attention.

"Yo! Lord Death!" The blue haired kid yelled, "Pay attention to me!"

Lord Death looked down at Black*Star, "Well this is a problem. It seems the witch turned Black*Star and Maka into kids."

"Hi Lord Death!" Maka waved, "Can you tell us why me and *Star onee-chan(AN: Maka and Black*Star are like siblings so in my mind as kids she revered to Black*Star as 'brother' and *Star, plus she IS half Japanese) are with a pretty girl and shark-toothed old man that we don't know?" After she called Soul a shark-toothed old man Soul yelled angry that he wasn't an old man.

Lord Death sighed, "Well that's hard to explain Maka. Soul, Tsubaki, just get them back to the Death Room. The rest will be handled here."

**A While Later At The Death Room**

When the four walked into the Death Room, Black*Star and Maka infront of Soul and Tsubaki, Lord Death picked up the 5 and 6 year olds and hugged them.

"Lord Death you're killing us!" Maka said, trying to get away.

"Yeah! Stop hugging us so tightly!" Black*Star agreed.

"Fine." Lord Death pouted and set them down. He then, after Reaper Chopping Spirit, explained what had happened to the best of his ability at the moment. The short version was this; The witch was very powerful and had the ability to completely turn someone either back into a kid, making it so they didn't remember anyone they didn't know at a certain age. She did that to Maka and Black*Star, because it would weaken Team Spartoi if one or two of the three meisters in the group couldn't use their full strength.

"Now on to the next thing. Spirit, I do not trust you with taking care of Maka right now and she seems to be keeping her distance so.. Sid, Nygus would you like to take care of the two again?" Lord Death asked them.

"No! I mean no sir, me and Sid already had to deal with them once when the two were kids but not again." Nygus said, shaking her head.

"Agreed. When I was alive I was a patient man who could deal with kids like them but most of that patience has worn thin." Sid said in agreement.

"Very well. Stein, Marie, do you two want to look after Maka and Black*Star?" Lord Death asked, looking at his second choices. Maka walked up to them and smiled.

"Uncle Stein! Auntie Marie! Please say yes!" She looked over at Black*Star who hesitated before shrugging.

"Alright sweetie." Marie said, smiling, "We're take care of them Lord Death."

"If we have to." Stein added, nodding.

"Yay!" Maka cheered, "Black*Star come on!" She then ran out of the Death Room, closely followed by Black*Star.

"Good luck." Nygus said to Marie and Stein, "You'll both need it."

* * *

**AN: So... what do you all think? How do you think little Maka and Black*Star will be like? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R!**

**Soul~ Whatever**

**Black*Star~ REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR GOD SAID SO!**

**Kitkat~ Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people! The second chapter of Two Kids and Tons of Trouble is here! Yay! I couldn't really think of much for this since the next few chapters are mostly just little Maka and Black*Star causing trouble. Oh and for those wondering, I do not read Homestruck, I use Kitkat because I like the kitkat candy and some of my friends have called me that.**

**Maka: I did not act crazy as a kid!**

**Black*Star: Yes you did Maka! *laughs* The almighty Black*Star remembers it!**

**Soul: So uncool.**

**Kitkat: Deal with it Soul. Disclaimer time!**

**Soul, Maka, and Black*Star: Animekitkat39 does not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Two Kids and Tons of Trouble**

Maka knocked on the door to what was currently just Soul's apartment.

"YO! OPEN UP!" Black*Star yelled, "Your future God is here!" They could hear grumbling as Soul opened the door.

"What? It's seven in the morning?" Soul asked, putting on his headband.

"Uncle Stein and Auntie Marie sent us here to play with you." Maka replied and smirked, "Unless an old shark-toothed man like you can't handle watching two little kids."

"I am NOT old." Soul grumbled but let them in, "I'll call the rest of the gang..."

**About 20 Minutes Later**

As soon as Soul heard someone knocking on the door he jumped up and opened in, "Guys, come in!"

"You said it was urgent Soul, what is more important then symmetry?" Kid asked, crossing his arms.

"Kid, I'm sure he has a very good reason." Liz said, annoyed a bit though.

"I do have a good reason." Soul said, "Maka! Black*Star! Get your butts in here or no ice cream later!"

Maka looked at Black*Star and they ran out of her room(**AN: Soul had, of course, left her room alone**) quickly, "We want ice cream!"

"You called us here to help watch Maka and Black*Star?" Liz asked, sighing. Lord Death had told Kid, Liz, and Patty what had happened to the two meisters.

"Yes. They are crazy!" Soul exclaimed and picked up the pig-tailed girl.

"Put me down! Only Auntie Marie and *Star can pick me up!" Maka screeched as she punched Soul hard in the face because there wasn't anything close enough to hit him with. Soul dropped her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't pick me up."

"Fine, fine." Soul grumbled and turned on the TV, "Why don't you tell Kid and the girls all the trouble you've caused me in 20 minutes."

"Gladly!" Black*Star said and started explaining, "First we completely made a mess of his room."

"Then we knocked him out for a while and tried to contact Uncle and Auntie." Maka continued, "They told us to play nice or Uncle Stein would dissect us and that gave *Star an idea. The idea was to eat as much candy as possible and act like Uncle Stein and try to 'dissect' Soul!" Of course she put air-quotes around the word dissect to show they were just pretending.

"He was terrified when he woke up and then of course you all got here right after." Black*Star finished with a grin.

"Ok no more misbehaving." Patty said, "Unless it involves stealing giraffes from the zoo. Come with me you two." She took their hands and started running, dragging them with her, towards the zoo.

"PATTY GET BACK HERE!" Kid yelled and summoned Beelzebub. "Either Patty is the bad influence or the children are." He muttered as she started flying after them. Soul and Liz looked at eachother then started running towards the zoo.

"Ok Maka, you act like a lost little girl who is trying to find her parents." Patty said, "Black*Star once the zookeeper who watches the giraffes goes off to help Maka you keep an eye out while I get the giraffe."

"Ok! Let's go!" Maka and Black*Star said simultaneously and ran off. Maka managed to bring tears to her eyes pretty easily and walked up to the zookeeper, crying.

"I c-can't find m-my p-parents!" She wailed, "C-can you h-help me find t-them m-mister?" Once the guy agreed he walked off with Maka, asking questions about her parents. Black*Star stood near the giraffe area, looking around for any other zookeepers. He gave Patty a thumps up and she quickly sneaked into the giraffe pen.

"Black*Star! Where's Maka?!" Soul asked as Kid and Liz went after Patty.

"...Hi Soul! Maka is currently distracting a lame zoo person by pretending to be some lost girl." Black*Star said, pointing in the direction they went.

"Ok, thanks, come with me!" Soul grabbed Black*Star's hand and ran off in the direction Black*Star had pointed in.

"Maka!" He yelled as he saw the girl.

"Sir, are you related to this girl?" The guy helping Maka asked.

"No, but I am supposed to be watching her. She ran off when I wasn't paying attention. Maka, come on." Soul said and Maka sadly nodded her head and took his hand. Soul then started heading out of the zoo.

"Don't you two dare agree to do something like that again!" Soul scolded, "No icecream!"

"Aww but-" Maka started whining.

"No buts, ifs, or anything of that sort. No dessert from me. I'm bringing you two back to Stein and Marie." Soul said and started heading towards the patchwork lab.

"Fine." The two kids pouted as Soul knocked on the door. When Marie opened the door she smiled.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked gently.

"Yes until shark-tooth scolded us for helping Patty try to sneak a giraffe out of the zoo." Black*Star said sadly, "He bossed around his future God!"

Marie shook her head, "You two come in. I'm sorry about them Soul, just try to get some rest now, ok?"

* * *

**AN: That's all for now folks! I hoped you enjoyed! Maka, finish this up!**

**Maka: Ok! R&R please!**


	3. A House In The Desert? AWESOME!

**AN: Finally! I've updated!  
**

**Soul: 'Bout time. Waiting is uncool.**

**Black*Star: You made me wait women!**

**Kitkat: ...Both of you shut up.**

**Soul: Where's Maka?**

**Kitkat: uh... Spirit sorta took her for a 'father-daughter day'.**

**Black*Star: Hahaha!**

**Soul and Black*Star: Animekitkat39 doesn't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka and Black*Star were playing in the room that Stein and Marie had set up for them. Well... Black*Star was playing while Maka was trying to read. Notice the word 'trying'. In this case it means she wants to read her book and no matter what Black*Star keeps stopping her.

"Black*Star! Give me back my book!" Maka yelled, trying to get it out of the hands of the blue-haired kid infront of her.

"Never! Your amazing brother is forbidding you from reading in my presence ever again!" Black*Star held the book up above his head and jumped onto his bed.

"No. I'll play with you for a while but that's it." Maka crossed her arms, "Now put down the book *Star." Black*Star grinned and threw the book onto the floor. Black*Star grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her over to the corner he had been playing in before she had started reading.

"Maka! Black*Star! You have a visitor!" Marie called after opening the door. The two kids rushed out of their room and over to the living room where they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Maka! Your Papa's here now! You get to spend the day with me! Oh and Black*Star can come too." Spirit added the last part after he thought about it for a second. He didn't dislike Black*Star, he knew the blue-haired child would never do anything to hurt his daughter, he was after all pretty much her protective older brother-like figure, it's just that he found the kid annoying.

"No." Maka said, "I am NOT spending time with you Papa."

"Neither am I." Black*Star agreed with the pig-tailed child.

"Kids, you have too. Me and Stein are busy with stuff for Lord Death today. Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul wouldn't agree at all... well Patty did but Kid and Liz dragged her away shaking their heads." Marie explained, "Sid and Nygus wouldn't listen so you two are stuck with Spirit."

"Fine." The two kids muttered. They were then picked up by Spirit and rushed out.

"I'll have them back by dinner!" He yelled as he ran towards the park happily. He set the kids down and grinned, "What should we do first? Swings? Slide? Hide 'n seek? Anything!"

"How about you go get icecream for all of us Papa?" Maka suggested and Spirit nodded eagerly, the red haired death scythe already knew the two kids' favorite flavors so he ran off to get the icecream.

"Let's go!" Black*Star said, grabbing Maka's hand and the two started running away from the park, "He won't be able to find us. We should go to... oh I know! Spirit will never find us in the desert!"

"Yeah! Let's go there!" Maka agreed and they quickly started running towards the city exit.

In the meantime Spirit had just come back from getting the icecream, which he dropped when he saw that the two kids weren't there, "Where'd they go?!" He panicked and started looking everywhere. Every bush, tree, piece of grass, the academy, Chupa Cabra's(where he actually stayed for a bit before he was reminded of Maka and Black*Star, Soul's apartment, and just about everywhere else in the city.

"Where are they?!" He screamed, "Where's my precious darling Maka?!"

**Outside The City**

The two kids slowed down to a walk once they were further out in the desert.

"What now?" Maka asked, "We aren't in the city anymore..."

"I don't know..." Black*Star started thinking.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, "You could come visit me sweethearts." The pigtailed girl looked at her brother who nodded. The voice seemed to belong to a nice person but the two were just kids so... they decided to just go ahead and trust the voice. What could possibly go wrong?

"Where?" The blue haired assassin-in-training asked.

"Not to far from where you two are standing, just keep going forward for half a mile, you will see a house." The voice answered. The children smiled and started walking until they saw the house. It was a large cottage, sorta like those summer homes, this one was painted a light green color with a purplish roof, making the two colors stand out more against the miles of sand. The two kids knocked on the door.

"Hello sweeties." A pretty woman opened the door and let them in...

* * *

**AN: Well that's all for now! Cliffy in a way huh?**

**Maka: *comes running in* Hide me from Papa!**

**Kitkat: Quick Maka! Under my bed! *pushes the girl under my bed***

**Soul: Spirit's coming!**

**Black*Star: Uh oh. Kid's coming too!**

**Kitkat: Well we got to go stop Spirit from crying in the corner and stop Kid from destroying my house because of the lack of symmetry... BYE! They might go missing soon. R&R please! See you next time!**

**Maka, Soul, and Black*Star: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Two Kids and Tons of Trouble!  
**

**Soul: How come I haven't been in often?**

**Kitkat: Because Soul-**

**Black*Star: *cuts Kitkat off* Because you aren't Godly enough!**

**Maka: Just shut up Black*Star! This story is about the two of us as kids!**

**Kitkat: Exactly, Soul I just haven't put you in alot because you have stuff for later... I think, I just think this story up as I go... so yeah.**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater... sadly:(**

* * *

**With Spirit**

Spirit ran into the Death Room, panicking.

"Spirit!" Lord Death yelled, "Calm down! Now what happened?"

"M-Maka and Black*Star went missing!" Spirit exclaimed, "My little Maka and her annoying friend aren't in the city! I checked everywhere!"

"That's bad... how did this happen?" Lord Death asked.

Spirit quickly explained before yelling, "I couldn't find them _anywhere_! My Maka is out there somewhere!"

Lord Death turned to his mirror, trying to find them, "Spirit, get Stein and Marie."

"Yes sir." Spirit ran off to find them.

"Maka... Black*Star, why the hell did you leave the city?" Lord Death muttered to himself as he looked at his mirror.

**With Black*Star, Maka, and The Witch**

Maka was looking around the part of the cabin they were allowed in, it was actually bigger on the inside then the outside.

"Miss, why did you invite us in here?" Maka asked sweetly, looking up at the lady.

"Well Maka, I don't like seeing little kids like you and *Star running around the dessert where something can happen to you." The witch lied, "Oh and please just call me Tiana."

Maka nodded, "Ok Tiana. I'm gonna go talk to *Star-niisan now." The pigtailed girl skipped off towards her blue-haired brother-figure.

"Maka!" Black*Star whispered, "I don't trust that Tya women or whatever her name is. I don't trust her."

"Me either *Star, she's creepy." Maka agreed, "Let's get out of here."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't let you two leave." Tiana, who had overheard them, said menacingly.

"But miss, we have families." Maka said, looking up at the witch.

"Yeah, why would an old lady like you keep two kids here?" Black*Star asked, glaring at Tiana who just laughed. The kids looked at eachother, confused.

"Well my dears, I'm actually a witch." She bluntly told them.

"Crap, we fell for a bitch's trap." Black*Star said only to get hit lightly by Maka in the back of his head.(**AN: I can actually see Black*Star, and maybe Maka at times, with using those words as a kid... so yeah**)

"Black*Star! Languge!" Maka hissed before looking at Tiana again.

Tiana laughed again before picking Maka up by her pigtail and then grabbing the front of Black*Star's shirt. She carried them roughly to the back of the cabin where there was a locked door, she opened it quickly and tossed the two in there.

"Enjoy yourselves~" She sung and locked the door again.

**Back At the Death Room**

"Sir," Stein started, "I believe that there is more to Maka then we originally thought."

"What?! What else is there about my precious daughter?!" Spirit asked worriedly. Lord Death just waited patiently for the professor to tell him.

"Maka has two weapon forms, meaning she does infact have the ability to become a weapon instead of the weapon blood just coming out when she is in need of it." Stein informed them.

Spirit gasped, "My Maka is a weapon! She is just like her Papa!" He squealed excitedly.

"What are her weapon forms?" Lord Death asked curiously.

Stein smirked, "A dual-sided scythe and a pair of hook blades. Now, let's wait an see if she is able to turn into one of the two and if Black*Star is able to wield her." Lord Death and Spirit nodded, turning back to the mirror. The image of what was going on in the witch's house was blurry though they could still make out what was happening.

* * *

**AN: Alright, that's all I have for now! Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!**** Now, how about we have the kid versions of Maka and Black*Star do the outing thingy!  
**

**Young Maka: Why us?**

**Kitkat: Because you're both adorable~**

**Young Black*Star: ...What do we get?**

**Kitkat: I'll give you both icecream.**

**Young Maka and Young Black*Star: Good enough! Please R&R! BYE! ...Now give us icecream!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN! VERY IMPORTANT SO SORRY!

**Kitkat: I am so, so, so, ****SO**** sorry to announce that I am discontinuing both of my stories! It's just that I hardly have any ideas for SE ones anymore when I work on them by myself. I am very sad to announce this too but you guys deserve to read stories from authors who update more then hardly even once a month. I will only put up stories from now on that are stories that I have worked on with someone. Right now me and one of my RL friends are working on a Hetalia fanfic. Once again, SO sorry about this :(**

**See ya.**


End file.
